Being Afraid
by XFangHeartX
Summary: In which Ichiro learns that even his father can be afraid. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.


Inuyasha:

Being Afraid

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- In which Ichiro learns that even his father can be afraid.

* * *

A summer storm had hit the village, as of late. It was very late at night and the rain was pouring down in torrents and lightning flashed through the clouds, followed by the loud boom of thunder. It wasn't fit for anyone to be outside, not man nor demon.

In the wolf demon clan's den, way up in the mountains, Tsukihime whimpered as she lied between her mother and father. Ayame lay sound asleep, her hands over her bulging tummy where her unborn child lied within. As the thunder rumbled in the heavens, Tsukihime yelped as she looked out to the cave entrance, but then Koga slowly put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, causing her to sigh pleasantly as her tail wagged.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"Love you, too, kiddo," Koga whispered as he gently planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead while Ayame remained asleep.

Meanwhile, down in the village, the villagers had all huddled into their houses to keep out of the rain and settle down for the night...except some found it harder to sleep than others.

At Miroku and Sango's house, the family of six had been woken up by the sound of young Shio's loud, shrill cries. Luckily, Sango was able to appease the infant by giving him a midnight snack while Miroku gently hummed a little tune for his infant son. The twins, Shiratsuki and Haruhana, and Roku also joined in huddling up together, giving Shio the comfort and warmth of his family. It wasn't too long before he had finally fallen asleep.

Now at Inuyasha and Kagome's house, the same could not be said for one of their children. For once, though, it was neither 2-year-old Yamako or 6-and-a-half-month-old Sanka. Not even Shippo, who had come to spend the night with the group to seek shelter from the rain. Believe it or not...it was their older brother, 8-year-old Ichiro, who was sleeping in his bedroom...or at least trying to. Just as it looked like he was about to nod off, he would soon be jolted awake by the loud boom of thunder, causing him to gasp before he quickly pulled his blanket over his head, whimpering as he covered his ears.

"I can't believe what a wimp I am," he whispered to himself. "I'm eight years old, and I'm hiding under my covers from a thunderstorm like a little baby!"

Another thunderclap soon caused him to yelp again and his teeth to chatter.

"Ichi?"

Ichiro gasped as he heard his father's voice.

"You okay in here, pal?"

"Uh...y-yeah, Dad, I'm okay," Ichiro replied as he sat up to look at Inuyasha, who stood in the doorway in his kosode and hakama. "Just...trying to sleep, that's all."

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked. "Because if the storm's too scary for you, you can always come and sleep with your mother and me."

"Keh!" Ichiro scoffed as he looked away with his arms crossed. "No way! I'm not a baby, like my little brother and sister! It takes more than some puny thunderstorm to scare me!"

Inuyasha hunched an eyebrow at his son's mannerisms that weren't too different from his own when he was younger. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Did he really use to act so stubborn and narrowminded, back then?

"Okay, Ichi," Inuyasha said as he turned to head back into his and Kagome's room, "but you know...I'll be here with your mother, brother, sister, and Shippo if you change your mind."

Ichiro only snorted as his father walked away...but then he yelped as the thunder boomed along with the flash of lightning, once again. His ears drooped and his downcast eyes softened. Heaving a sigh, Ichiro grabbed his blanket and headed out of his room, walking straight into his parents' room, where he saw Inuyasha getting ready to lay down on his futon with Kagome, who held Yamako and Sanka in her arms while Shippo curled up beside her.

"...Dad?" Ichiro asked, causing Inuyasha to glance back at him. "I...I think I wanna come and sleep in here, after all."

Inuyasha smiled, warmly in understanding before he gestured his son closer, causing Ichiro to approach the half-demon, who gently pulled him into his arms.

"...I'm such a wimp," Ichiro said. "I'm a big kid, now...so why am I afraid of a thunderstorm?"

"Oh, Ichi, it's okay," Inuyasha said. "There's no shame in admitting you're afraid."

"Yeah, right," Ichiro mumbled. "Like you'd know. You're not afraid of anything."

"That's not entirely true," said Inuyasha. "Even I get scared, every now and then."

Ichiro's eyes went wide and his ears pricked up. Surely, he didn't hear that right. His father, the brave and mighty Inuyasha, admitted that even he could be afraid?

"No way," Ichiro said as he looked up at his father, skeptically.

"Well, why would I lie?" Inuyasha asked. "Ichi...being brave is one thing, but admitting you're afraid is where real bravery comes from. There's no shame in that."

"...Really?" Ichiro asked.

"Really," Inuyasha nodded.

"...Wow," Ichiro said. "Then...I guess I am brave, then."

"Mm-hmm," Inuyasha hummed.

"Thanks, Dad," Ichiro replied as he hugged his father, who chuckled as he returned his embrace.

Nearby, Kagome and Shippo both opened one eye and smiled at the father and son while Yamako and Sanka remained asleep in their mother's arms.

It wasn't too long before Ichiro soon cast into slumber in Inuyasha's embrace, his ear positioned just right so that he could listen to his father's strong heartbeat as it drowned out the roaring thunder outside.

* * *

I have always wanted to write something like this, and here it is. ^^ Just another fluffy moment between Inuyasha and Ichiro.

I might have more comin'. ;)

Review, please!


End file.
